Naruto burning leaf
by Ssjghappy
Summary: Set during the beginning of Naruto roko, tasuki, and kirigiri strive to be the very best. What will become of our(new) heros. Rated T for blood and gore.


Hi guys i got a new fanfic it's set during the beginning of naruto enjoy:D

Disclaimer: i don't own the naruto or the characters- happy :D

Ok everyone ill assign you guys to teams iruka said., naruto, sasuke, and sakura are team 7; roko, tatsuki, and kirigiri are team 12 said iruka. (narrator) meet our team 12 roko agira is a kid with black hair and a star on his shirt that knows fire style jutsus,tasuki a kid with dirty white hair and wears all black and knows lightning style and wields kakashi's rebuilt childhood sabre, and kirigiri lazuli a girl with strawberry blond hair and a black shirt that knows water style and is a special case. Waiting for their new instructor roko, tatsuki, and kirigiri decide to sit down for a while, what's taking him so long to get here kirigiri said looking very annoyed, I don't know but he better get here soon, roko said with rage beyond his flat words, COME ON STAY POSITIVE GUYS, said tatsuki still beaming with joy right then their new instructor shows up 30 minutes late. Hagari hatake a moderately tall guy with Naruto blond hair. i will be your team leader said hagari looking as if he didn't show up be late again kirigiri said angrily. Ok… hagari said not wanting to upset the new genin, ok now tell me your nindo your ninja way! said hagari with the will of fire. I want to bring hope to people and unite the world roko said looking deeply into the afternoon sky, that a tall order you'll have to get stronger, said hagari with inspiration. I WANT TO BE THE BEST THERE WAS! Tatsuki said looking determined. Tatsuki that may be difficult because there will always be someone stronger, hagari said with challenge, I know isn't it great sensi! Boomed tatsuki. I-i don't know kirigiri said looking sad. It's ok, i understand you'll find it someday hagari said as he pats her head with a smile on his face, ok time for your training. This test is from an old friend of mine, you will be trying to get these bells from me said hagari. Roko and tasuki take their stances roko with kunais and tatsuki with a strange sabre. While kirigiri just thinks to herself yeah i'll just take my time with this. YAHHH, with a mighty strike tatsuki swings at hatake… but he missed. So your first hagari said looking serious. That aim though hagari thought looking just as serious as before. Your sloppy tatsuki said as he punched tatsuki in the gut. GAHH tatsuki said in pure pain as he falls to his knees spitting up blood. If you refuse to learn then- suddenly hagari substitutes away while blue flicker of fire create a smoke screen and a figure in the smoke a figure goes behind tatsuki and pins a kunai to him then to the ground that has a wire running on it then they throw tatsuki to a tree. Inside the tree sat kirigiri with a worried face It was here before kirigiri said with fear. How did you-, tatsuki stopped himself when he already got his answer, tatsuki sighed. (A Little bit later). ok what's the plan said roko who had evaded hagari and made it back. I'm gonna go back tasuki said determined. Hey we need to stay together roko said, i can handle him tatsuki said getting angry, we had to save you roko said looking annoyed, i didn't ask for that tatsuki said rudely, we are a team roko said angrily. We are a team which means we work as a team roko yelled as he repeated himself, I don't care i'm going tatsuki yells. Kirigiri then appears out of nowhere and slaps tatsuki in the face. Things are about to get interesting roko thinks busting out a bucket of popcorn from nowhere. YOU'RE NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO GO ALONE kirigiri yells,while roko continues to enjoy the popcorn this is what we're gonna do she said with confidence, while roko threw his empty popcorn box away. 5 minutes later, so you didn't listen he said as he blocks tatsuki's sneak attack LIGHTENING BLADE tatsuki yells. Tatsuki then attacks hagari with a blade full of electricity and cuts hagari's shoulder. Ok now you have my attention hagari said smirking while in pain. FIRE STYLE BURNING ASH hagari yells as he spits ash and sparks and ignites the ash to fire. I can counter this tasuki thinks, LIGHTENING BODY tatsuki yells. Tatsuki flies through the fire as fast as lightning without a scratch and catches hagari off guard. DEVIL SPARKS roko yells from far away. WHAT?! Yells hagari confused who barely dodges in time. Hehehe chuckles as roko and tatsuki fistbump in the background. Hagari jumps at roko and tatsuki. YAHH hagari yells as he attacks roko and tatsuki. But they are shadow clones. As roko and tatsuki are running they talk about the plan. why did your clone get all puffy at the end roko asks. I'm getting low on chakra tatsuki answerd. Hagari had caught up to them. He wondered to himself how they could water walk, we've won roko said NOW said tatsuki, just then water started to form into. A water dragon!? but who is it hagiri thinks to himself. Hagari is attacked the desperately dodges the attacks hagari then gets cornered and as it strikes hagari uses substitution jutsu and gets a decent ways away. Hagari then begin to use lightning release, as the sky begins to cloud lightning rips open the sky and strike the water dragon, so the person controlling the dragon was under water but they won't be a problem now. We need to hurry roko said. So you're giving him chakra hatake said. ( tasuki) FIRE AND LIGHTNING STYLE: BLAZING THUNDER-( hagari) WIND STYLE WIND BLADE HHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHH both yell in unison as they clash. While hagari is distracted i will strike roko thinks. I MAY NOT HAVE THE EYES OF AN UCHIHA OR HYUGA BUT… I WILL NOT MISS! Roko fills his shuriken with chakra and troughs them cutting the bells off of his pants then he falls over from lack of chakra. Oh no...WIND STYLE CYCLONE hagari said as a cyclone hits tasuki. Tasuki then falls to the ground next to roko, hagari then jumps in the river to retrieve the bells but kirigiri hits him and pins him to a wall with water without the bells. Hours later, so you got the bells roko asks as he had regained consciousness. Yep it was easy thanks to you guys kirigiri answers .then congratulations you passed you may have started out rough but you did good hagari. said and kirigiri you showed excellent leadership hagari said. Hagari then walks over to roko and tasuki. And you two showed what a ninja with heart looks like. I think we should celebrate roko said with slight joy. We should go to ichiraku's kirigiri said with a smile, get ready to pay kirigiri said. Ah youth hagari thought with an amused smile, grow as people and as ninja hagari thought with determined eyes,even if I am not here to watch continue. As there Sensi walked off, Sensi come on roko said with a fake annoyed voice, i don't want to get in the way hagari said. But your... a part of the team too roko said smiling with the others. Hagari smiles as he gets ready to run. Here i come hagari said determined and starts running with will of fire in his eyes.( Rokos nitration) In the end it didn't matter who won or lost...it's that we all had fun, and we ate ramen

Bonus: roko pov: I remember everyone's face as we ate ramen me just happy to be there, kirigiri next to me with her hair tied up in a bun with chopsticks so it wouldn't get in her food, tatsuki looking like he about to feed his eye a fish cake, and hagari Sensi already finished and is slurping the soup. Ahh this is my life and friends. The end


End file.
